


Have Mercy On My Soul

by Synyster_Vengeance_6661



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Collars, F/F, I seriously love Moira so that's why i wrote this and to get out my depression so yeah, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Seriously it's dark, Stockholm Syndrome, but hey read at your own risk my dude, but like not too dark, characters are ooc kinda?, enjoy assholes, fuck if i know, it's like 3 in the moring while I'm doing this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synyster_Vengeance_6661/pseuds/Synyster_Vengeance_6661
Summary: Justine Grace was an ordinary French girl working at a coffee shop when she caught the eye of a red headed Irish woman, the healer of Talon.





	Have Mercy On My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there so i doubt you'll actually read this shit but yeah stranger things have happened so I'll try to keep this short as I can. There is very little dialog in this I'm more of an action writer than a dialog writer and I tend to write mostly short stories and i tried to keep this as a one chapter and I suck at keeping stories updated (Cough) thechainsthatbindme (Cough) but other than that thanks for clicking and reading and enjoy the story and please leave kudos and comments they mean a lot to me and if you wish to message my tumblr is lady-raven-wolf.

Who knew life could be so easily snatched away within the blink of an eye. 

Justine was only 23 when she was taken by a mad scientist from Talon. When she first met the woman she was captivated by the Irish accent. The way the woman spoke was as if she was singing and to think Justine got to hear that every morning at the small coffee shop she worked at for a few years now. Justine looks back at her life and how it came to this point her once brown hair now bleached blonde and always styled in a ponytail unless she was sleeping then it was braided or just down depending on what mood her…mistress…her kidnapper. She had to keep hope up that one day that she'd be unchained from the wall in the basement and finally able to truly socialize again. 

Her Mistress would be gone for a few days to sometimes months and during then one of the others from Talon would watch her. She didn't remember their names well enough, but she knows Gabriel the most since he has to get checked up often by Mistress. Their meeting was a mistake. Gabriel had arrived early so he decided to snoop around and that's when he heard a faint sound from the basement.

Gabriel knew Moira was…to put it lightly fucked in the head when it came to certain people like Angela  
Ziegler. The word obsessed was an understatement when it came the "Guardian Angel" and her darker more sadistic counterpart, but to see a young woman in barely anything and chained up to the wall with a metal collar locked around the slender neck and eyes clearly begging for death all Gabriel could do was look away from the pathetic creature. He never asked about the girl, because he already knew the answer of Moira's dark and twisted fantasies the Irish woman had with the other.

 

Justine, when first captured, fought tooth and nail to be freed now she only answers to Angela or a pet name that Mistress has called her, her favorite being Angel of course. Moira has broken the woman and has taught her that no man would ever want her and that safety was in her Mistress's arms and by her side. Forever. 

Justine was no more there was only Angela….

Angela O'Deorain was her name now and has been for now two years, she knew her wife's schedule like the back of her hand. 

Wake up, make coffee, once done brewing wake up moira, get her clothes ready and make sure she eats before leaving. 

If guests were over Angela would wait in their room until they left then clean up after them and make sure Mistress was satisfied with everything before going to bed.

Yes this was her life now. She was happy to have someone like her Mistress to love and take care of her that was until their home was invaded by a man with a leather jacket with a large 76 on the back. Angela ran into the master bedroom to escape the intruder. Heavy running was heard behind her as she desperately reached for the knob to safety, but the man had grabbed her from around her waist and she let out a loud cry of surprise and tried to kick and punch the man however, flashbacks of her hitting Mistress came flooding back and she went limp waiting for punishment from her Mistress who was away on mission. 

The stranger looked at her then brought out a photo she stared at it for what seemed an eternity before the man spoke. "This is you, isn't it? You're Justine Grace?" Angela just shook her head. Angela couldn't talk she knew better than to talk. The man didn't seem too surprised by this so he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. They left the house and Angela silently cried as she left the only thing she knew. She'd never see her Mistress again. This was it for her. This were she'd die….

 

Or maybe where she'd rebuild her life since now she joined Overwatch and met the real Angela. She understood why her Mistress was obsessed with the woman. Beautiful was the only why to describe her. Golden hair like a halo, eyes shined as bright as the sun, even her smile could break the darkest of storms. This Angela, the real Angela is the one Mis- Moira always wanted not her not the fake one. The "fake" as Angela…Justine called herself now since she was nothing compared to the real one. Justine looked out the window of the base and wondered if anyone would notice if she left for just a few hours hell Jack said she could leave if she promised to come back. 

 

Justine left and found a small café to sit and people watch in when she felt a hand with long nails on her shoulder. "At last I found you Angela."


End file.
